


Blush For Me

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [23]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-whispers into your ask- Please write some dirty dirkjake with them roleplaying something (like a criminal and cop sexy fantasy kinda thing [10 bonus points if you can make it something even more ridiculous]) and then getting walked in on, preferably while one is still in costume. Please, this would ease my trouble soul's cravings -disappears into the night with a soft hiss of "pllleeeeaaaaeeeee"-"</p>
<p>"dirkjake sleep over gets sexy fic"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush For Me

This wasn’t the first time that Jake and Dirk had a sleep over. They’ve spent more time at one another’s houses as kids than they did at their own, but this was the first time they have been allowed to since they’ve started dating. 

At the ripe age of 16 their respective guardians had been concerned about how hormonal the boys were, a fair worry. They had nearly been forbidden to hang out at all ever since Jake’s Grandma had walked in on the two; Dirk perched on his knees with her grandson half way down his throat, but the two had managed to walk away from that event with little consequence after a solid 10 minutes of smooth talk, a dozen apologizes and double the promises to never do it again. 

(All those promises were planned to be broken tonight.)

Grandma English had to travel across the country for some important event for her company, SkaiaNet, and she didn’t want Jake missing any more school than he always was with their bi-monthly trips and various expeditions across the world. The Crockers were in a similar boat with their own company, and Jane was already staying with the Lalondes, leaving the Striders as (thankfully in the two boys’ opinion) Jake’s only option. 

Soon after Jake was packed, given a short lesson on “proper, age appropriate activities to engage with your partner” they were off to the Strider residence. Upon arrival Jake was given an even shorter lesson covering the previous subject and a (grand)maternally kiss. Jake almost felt bad for going against her wishes. 

Almost. Definitely not enough to back out of the plans him and Dirk had.

When Jake reached the top of the very long flight of stairs that led to the Strider’s apartment, Jake was nearly out of breath and hastily knocked on the door. As if he was waiting for Jake to arrivee, Dirk was quick to open the door and let Jake in with a “Hey” and a head nod. Jake noted the smile on Dirk’s face that he couldn’t keep hidden in his poker face. _We’re really going to do it, aren’t we?_ Jake thought to himself. 

It had been decided ever since Jake found out about his Grandma’s leave of absence, and careful planning around the time Dirk’s Bro had to be on set for the shooting of the latest Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, _Sweet Bro too: Return of Jeff_ , and had figured out that they had about four hours everyday to themselves. Four hours they planned on using to take their relationship to the “next level”, to “lose the ‘V’”, to pop metaphorical cherries. 

Dirk led Jake to his bedroom, where Jake placed down his bag. Jake noted new blueprints lining the walls since his last visit and complimented Dirk on his smarts. Like many compliments Jake gave him, Dirk simply brushed it off, but Jake was determined to make him believe at least one of the many compliments he would shower on him in the next few hours. Perhaps he’d even make him blush.

“So, do we just-” Jake started, but was interrupted with a tackle from Dirk, leaving Jake just on Dirk’s bed with his boyfriend pining him down. 

“Assuming you were going to ask when we’re going to start, I believe now would be an appropriate time. Wouldn’t you agree?” Dirk said, moving his hand to hover over Jake’s groin, but not diving in yet. Of course, consent was needed. Jake smiled his regular toothy grin and kissed Dirk, moving his hands to bring the two closer together. Figuring that was the best “okay” Jake was going to give him, Dirk started to unbuckle Jake’s shorts. Jake, of course, showed now objections and lifted himself in turn to help Dirk get him out of the layers of clothing. 

This wasn’t the first, and definitely not the last time, Dirk had seen Jake’s dick (hell, he’s had it in his mouth before,) but the teenage jitters of seeing a half-hard cock, aroused by his doing (simply kissing and undressing, no less), it was truly one of life’s little miracles. 

Almost on instinct, Dirk began to stroke Jake, something the he thoroughly enjoyed, letting out small moans as Dirk worked. Jake noted Dirk’s state the best he could. He was smiling, pleased with the number he was doing on his boyfriend, but his pale cheeks didn’t have a trace of pink to them. Contrasting Jake’s own dark body that was flushed from head to dick, to toe. 

In a flash, or rather a flashstep, Dirk was completely naked, save for a necklace, and on top of Jake. With a second glance Jake noticed it wasn’t a necklace, or a choker or something of the like, but a collar? What was that about?

“Um Dirk,” Jake motioned to his neck, curious to why his boyfriend was wearing such a ridiculous thing. Dirk looked slightly embarrassed for a moment, (just a moment, not long enough to allow a blush to spread) but then looked at Jake with a flirtatious, lustful look. 

“I know this is just our first, but I wanted it to be...” Dirk paused, choosing his words carefully. “I want it to be memorable Jake. So I did some research,” At the word “research” Jake nearly felt himself go soft. That was usually followed by a speech on some robot or a technological feat Jake couldn’t wrap his mind around, but given the circumstances he continued listening. 

“So one of the most common kinks out there is BDSM, and I’ve seen videos and hey, it is pretty hot. Though I couldn’t come up with usable rope for this occasion, I figured the collar would definitely suggest some master/slave undertones.” Jake waited. “Undertones I’m making really fuckin’ obvious. So what do you think?” 

“You want to be dominated?”

“Well, yeah.” Dirk said, half surprised at the question. He was expecting Jake to react in a surprised manner but Dirk thought his questions would be more like “What’s BDSM?” Perhaps Jake knew more than he let off. 

“But you’re...” Jake’s voice trailed off, leaving Dirk slightly paranoid. 

“I’m what?”

“You’re you! Dirk Strider, Mr. Manly Man!” Jake said, sitting up. Over the course of the conversation, despite being under his hot and naked boyfriend, had gone soft. But they’d get to that soon enough. “I mean, sure when I pictured us going at it,” Jake continued. “You were on the “bottom” or whatever you want to call it, but I never thought, you would be all gung-ho for taking it up the arse.”

“Jake,” Dirk started to say.

“I mean I figured it would go like a round of fisticuffs. Always battling for dominance, trying to one up one another. Not being proclaimed winner on a silver platter.” There was a pause.

“So do you want me to take the collar off?” Disappointment clouded Dirk’s words. Another pause.

“Nope! I think I’ll take you up on this offer of sorts!” Jake cheerfully replied. Dirk smiled, relived. He was unsure of how much of Jake really wanted this and how much was just appeasing Dirk, but he was ready to leave those thoughts behind. They were going to fucking do this.

“Now then,” Jake continued. “I guess this is where I take the reigns?” Dirk nodded, moving his hand back to stroke Jake’s dick, stroking it like before. Jake’s breath got heavier as he became hard, inhaling and exhaling in time with Dirk’s movements. After a few more breaths, Jake figured he should say something. Something to establish his character, give Dirk what he wanted. 

“Now then, I’m sure you’re getting jealous of that nimble little hand of yours,” Jake moved his hands to the back of Dirk’s neck, pulling his face closer to Jake’s erection. Dirk was quick to oblige. 

Jake had no idea how good Dirk got at giving head, but was in no position to question this gift of his. This was only the third time, once when his Grandmother had caught them and once in the bathroom stall of their high school, (that one was sure a thrill) but neither could compare to the care, no, worship, Dirk was putting into this. This was because now they had one thing they didn’t have the other times they went at it: Time. 

Dirk was peppering Jake with kisses, up and down his shaft; a little tongue here, a full-out lick there. Jake had built up some stamina, and he couldn’t believe he was feeling so close already, but it just felt so lovely. 

Although nothing compared to when Dirk focused on the head. Dirk started again with simple kisses, then brought his whole mouth around the tip and started sucking, hollowing his mouth and moving down Jake. Jake felt Dirk’s tongue brush against his slit, lapping at the precum, while his lips guided Jake’s cock down his warm throat. 

“Dirk-” Jake moaned. Jake couldn’t say he had been blown by many people, but he was positive Dirk was the best one out there. The hot, wetness of his mouth was enough to send Jake over his edge, not even to mention how Dirk apparently didn’t have some form of a gag reflex, which allowed the Strider to deep throat so flawlessly and the active tongue in his mouth. Dirk’s skill at the task was only comparable to one other thing: his enthusiasm. Dirk sucked dick like it was going out of style and was extremely eager to please. The typical stuff that would make Jake blush (again) all over.

“You’re truly fantastic at this. The bees knees of blowjobs.” Dirk was bobbing his head, only half listening to Jake’s dorky compliments. He wasn’t exactly set out for the whole “dominate role” but the hand that was holding Dirk down, allowing him to bob just enough but not pop off would have to suffice. 

Just as that has been said, Jake removed his hands, allowing Dirk to pop off of Jake in his bob. Dirk looked at Jake, waiting for some form of explanation and was given two words: “It’s time.”

With little movement, Jake was now sitting between Dirk’s legs while Dirk leaned against his bed’s backboard, propped up against some pillows. Jake had a bottle of lube in his hands and was busy coating his fingers. When he was good and slicked up, he set the bottle aside and gave Dirk a smile. 

“Spread your legs for me, just a little more.” He tried to sound confident and powerful. Regardless of what he sounded like, Dirk spread his legs and waited for Jake to begin his prep. Jake pushed one finger in, quite easily and began poking around, circling his finger, testing out the unexplored area. 

“You’re not as tight as I expected. Could you be taking infidelity with me?” Both boys new the question was a joke. At worst it was a fancy way to call Dirk a slut, but it was mostly just to get him hot and bothered. Jake wasn’t expecting an answer, but Dirk spoke up. 

“I... prepared,” Dirk pointed to a smuppet, coated with lube near the bed. “I knew you wanted this as badly as I do and wouldn’t want to waste anytime.” Jake kissed Dirk at the sweet, thoughtfulness of Dirk. Dirk was definitely odd, but Jake was glad that even if his preparation wasn’t to a tee, they should still be good.

Jake continued to move, adding another finger, then another, quickly and smoothly stretching Dirk out, before removing his hands, leaving Dirk feeling surprisingly empty. Sure Dirk has tried out more than one smuppet prototype, but after having Jake, even just Jake’s fingers inside of him, Dirk was unsure if he would ever be able to use the foam toys again. It was just such a different sensation, good different, but so, so separate from when he was in control.

Lost in thought Dirk didn’t notice Jake lube himself up before positioning himself to Dirk’s entrance. Before sliding in, Jake took hold of Dirk’s dick and began to pump, hoping to emit as much pleasure from his lover as possible.

Right as Jake slid in, Dirk’s world stopped. 

Not because he was finally getting his desired fill of Jake, but because he heard the apartment door slam.

_Bro was home._

Jake, who either ignored the sound or didn’t hear it began to move inside of Dirk, lost in the tightness of him. 

“Jake,” Dirk said, quietly through the ecstasy of Jake being inside him. This whole sex thing would definitely been throughly enjoyable of Dirk knew there was no risk of getting caught. But since there was an extremely high chance of getting caught it was less than enjoyable to say the least. 

“Boys, they sent me home early!” Bro called from the kitchen, footsteps warning the two Bro was approaching the room. Jake had stopped moving, but was too shocked to move out of Dirk. 

“Dirk, are you-” Bro walked into the room. There was a moment of shock and silence as the three exchanged looks. Bro was the first to speak up. 

“Jake.” Bro said, barely keeping his voice steady. “Get out of him. Now.” Jake quickly followed what Bro said, and began to fumble an apology, but Bro had already walked out of the room.

_Well shit._ Dirk thought. He looked at Jake, excpeting to see him just as mortified as himself, but instead Jake was smiling.

“What is it, English?”

“You’re blushing.”

The rest of the night was spent in complete embarrassment with the boys not being allowed within 3 feet of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request?? HMU [here](terezipyroope.tumblr.com)!!!!!!!


End file.
